Dear Lucy
by AlyssaJoyce
Summary: Lucinda Snape, daughter of the Hogwart's potions master Severus Snape, spends her seven years at Hogwarts accompanied by Harry, Ron and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so if it sucks please don't hate me! I'm just trying out this idea right now but I will do my best to finish it right to the end.  
>*Note: In this version Snape fell in love with a fellow Slytherin during his sixth year and ended up marrying her (he did love Harry's mom Lily at one point but got over his feelings for her and became a friend of hers and James')<strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned this series it would never end, unfortunately I don't so…yeah.**

Chapter One

In front of an old black house on Spinners End a small dark haired girl was skipping rope. A muggle toy, her father called the plastic rope, decorated with smiling yellow faces the toy had been given to her by a muggle neighbour, but he let her play with none the less. The exercise would be good for the small child. She sang a little rhyme about a faraway school to the rhythmic sound of the plastic rope's _slap slap slap _on the cracked sidewalk. Wrapped up in her singing she did not notice the group of larger children approaching her.

"_Freak!_" One of the boys shouted at her. _"Dirty little freak!_ Where's your daddy, freak?" The other children circled around her, similar taunts directed at the small girl. "My name is not Freak, it is Lucinda and I would appreciate it if you refrained from calling me other names such as that." Lucinda replied to their taunts as properly and calmly as a seven year old could. "She even talks like a freak!" One of the children exclaimed as he picked up a stone and threw it at her. The other children quickly followed suit and began throwing stones at the girl. Too caught up in their stone throwing the children didn't notice that many of their stones bounced away from the girl as if by magic but one stone managed to hit Lucinda's forehead leaving a small gash above her eyebrow.

The windows in the nearby homes began shaking violently, the sound alerting one man in his study that there was some type of trouble going on outside. "_Get away from me!"_ Lucinda shouted at the startled children who had obviously been spooked by the rattling windows. "W-what are you doing freak?" The lead bully stuttered, obviously scared by the happenings around them. He picked another stone and threw it at her. With a quick wave of her hand the stone dropped from the air. "Go _away!_" She screamed at the children and a circled of fire knee high surrounded her. "What did you do freak?" The children shouted at her. Lucinda covered her ears and screamed for them to stop as the wall of fire grew higher around her. The door to the house behind them flew open and in the shadow of the doorway stood one of the most mysterious and feared men that lived on Spinners End, Severus Snape.

The neighbours told stories of him to their children; he was strange even as a child- a freak and his daughter was a freak as well, the disappearance of his wife sparked intrigue into the stories of Snape-had the strange man murdered her? Or perhaps she had been trapped in the house for eight years? Whatever the situation the appearance of him on the street was rare and very scary at this point in time to the children who had been terrorizing his daughter. "Lucinda." He said sharply to the hunch over girl, the barrier of flames that she had created dissolved. He stepped from the doorway on to the side walk and the children surrounding Lucinda parted like the red sea. Severus looked at his daughter's tormenters and said just two words. "Go home." The children scattered, terrified of the tall man in dark clothing.

"Lucinda," He walked toward the girl sitting on the sidewalk whose head was buried in her knees. "That was an impressive use of magic for someone of your age," Lucinda looked up at her father, "But it was dangerous dealing with such type of magic and even more so dangerous preforming magic in the presence of muggles." She sniffed and wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry daddy, but why do they have to be so mean?" Severus leaned down and picked his small daughter off the sidewalk and brushed some of the grime from the street off of her dress. "Jealousy, when muggles see something they can't do or don't understand they hate it and try to destroy it. It's really as simple as that."

Severus walked Lucinda inside their house. "Do you have to go back to Hogwarts so soon?" Severus sighed, "Yes, start of term is in a few days and your nanny Ms. Barnaby will be here in two days' time to take care of you until the Christmas holiday. However, I still need to purchase some potion ingredients before I leave how about you come with me to Diagon Alley to help find what I need?" The seven-year-old mulled over her father's proposition, "Can we get ice cream when we're all done?" Severus smiled, "Certainly." Lucinda beamed, "Okay! I think I'll get strawberry! Or chocolate! Or…" Lucinda yammered on about their upcoming trip to Diagon Alley.

Several hours after the next day had been planned; Severus and Lucinda sat together in the small drawing room of the house, Lucinda was on the floor playing with a beginner's potions set and her father read the Daily Prophet. Finished with the article he had been reading on the minister of magic, Severus focused on his daughter who was carefully reading the instructions on a potion with the attention of someone who was more than just seven. After adding some type of dry leaves to mixture in the cauldron Lucinda concentrated on the small Bunsen burner beneath it and it ignited itself, satisfied with this Lucinda continued to add and stir her potion. Severus was pleased with the fact that Lucinda had such a skill with potions, though he realized that when he returned to Hogwarts he would have to ask Professor Dumbledore about ways to control her budding magical talents, especially after the events of that day it was obvious she would be a very powerful witch.

**Okay, so that's it for chapter one please review! But don't flame, just highly constructive criticism I'm really appreciative of that.  
>Peace and cupcakes –Alyssie10 <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's chapter 2 of Dear Lucy! See that button at the bottom of the page? The one that says 'review'? Click it, please! Sorry about the lateness of this chapter but my computer was being very stupid and wouldn't let me upload it. I'll try to get chapter three up a lot faster than this one.  
>P.S Until I can get my hands on the HP series this will mostly go by what happened in the movies.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I'm not awesome enough to own this series.**

* * *

><p>Rain tapped the window of an upstairs bedroom in a house on Spinners End. A wireless played a slow love song by Celestina Warbeck, but the owner of the said wireless was not listening to the witch's song but pulling all sorts of magic and potion orientated books from shelves that covered her room. Suddenly, in the doorway of her room, a man bearing resemblance to her appeared. He knocked on the partially opened door and waited for permission for him to enter her room. "You may enter." Lucinda said to her father, more focused on pulling books she may need from her shelves than what her father had to say. "You know that after you get all of your school clothes and books, you will not have enough room in your trunk to fit all of those in?" Her father Severus asked her looking over her selection of books covering her bed. He recognized every title, having been there when each book had been purchased and approved of her taking each one to Hogwarts.<p>

Severus moved his arms from behind his back to reveal that he was holding a small red and gold purse. "This was your mother's she used to use it a lot before..." He handed it to Lucinda, "It has an undetectable extension charm on it, so I believe you will find it useful for bringing your books to Hogwarts." Lucinda smiled and took the purse from her father. "Thank you so much! This is exactly what I needed for school." She took the purse from her father and inspected the purse more thoroughly. It was made from deep red satin and square, with a long gold chain for a strap.  
>Lucinda began to put the books that she had pulled from her book shelves into the small purse and to Lucinda's amazement they all fit inside. "We will be leaving for Diagon Alley in five minutes. Please do not forget anything." Severus turned and left Lucinda's room without another word. "Yes father." Lucinda mumbled wryly as soon as he left and began to gather the few things she would need in Diagon Alley; her Hogwarts letter that listed all required materials (which she had memorized the day it arrived), some pocket money and her good cloak. Lucinda made her way down the stairs to her father. He held out his arm, Lucinda grabbed onto it and they apparated out of sight.<p>

Lucinda and her father made their way through the crowd in Diagon Alley going into the crowded shops and bought supplies here and there. The number of people in the Alley was quite large due to the proximity of the new school term. After finishing purchasing a cauldron, ink, quills and robes, Severus herded Lucinda into Flourish and Blotts for school books. "Find your school books, I must find a certain potion book for the seventh years…" Severus trailed off and went to search for said book leaving Lucinda to find her own textbooks.

While Lucinda was busy grabbing textbooks from shelves here and there, at the front of the shop a young boy near Lucinda's age with round wire glasses and a lightning bolt scar stepped through the doorway. He made his way over to the bookshelf where Lucinda stood picking out textbooks. Looking down at his list he selected a few titles himself before he couldn't seem to find a specific one. "Excuse me," He addressed Lucinda after noticing she was holding the very same textbook which he needed. She turned around to face him. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you knew where the first year potions books are?" Lucinda looked at the boy; he was fully dressed in muggle clothes, no cloak or hat in sight, which meant to Lucinda that he was probably muggle born. "Oh, right here, on the top shelf," She reached on her toes to a shelf that was much taller than herself and pulled out the text book which the boy needed. "I had a bit of trouble finding them myself. I don't know what they were thinking putting these books so high, no first year would ever be able to see them all the way up there." She handed the book to the boy. "I'm Lucinda by the way." The boy took the book and it added to his pile of text books. "Oh, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Lucinda tried to hide her surprise. "That's amazing; you know I have heard your story more than any other. It's quite the popular tale." Harry just said a shy, "O-okay. So, this is your first year too?" Lucinda smiled, "Well if it wasn't I wouldn't be buying all of these books, would I?" Harry felt embarrassed, "Oh, right." Lucinda chuckled under her breath, "But in answer to your question, yes it is my first year at Hogwarts. Well, I have all my books. Maybe I'll see you on the train?" Harry nodded, "Yeah, maybe." Lucinda turned and left, going to go find her father and pay for her textbooks while Harry continued shopping.

On his way out of Flourish and Blotts through a window at the front of the store he saw Hagrid talking to a man dressed in black. Though by the time he reached the door the man had gone. "Hagrid, if you don't mine me asking, who was that man you were talking to?" Hagrid just waved it off, "Oh, that was just a Hogwarts's professor; you'll meet him soon enough. Now, what else on that list do you need?" Harry and Hagrid continued on through Diagon Alley, thoughts of Lucinda and the man dressed in black fading.

While Harry and Hagrid continued their shopping, Lucinda and Severus were leaving Diagon Alley having purchased everything they needed. "You will never guess who I met at Flourish and Blotts, father." Severus held out his arm and they apparated back to their home. "Harry Potter," Severus stiffened at the mention of that name as he tried to suppress the memory of finding James and Lily Potter dead all those years ago. "How interesting." Severus said, making sure no unnecessary emotions slipped out. "Well, I think it will be quite the experience to attend school with him. How many people do you know have survived the killing curse?" As soon as the words left Lucinda's mouth she regretted them, her mother had been killed with that particular curse. She could tell how much they upset her father. She wanted to apologize, but knew that would only make it worse. Instead, she dropped the subject and headed upstairs-it was best to cut conversations like that with her father very short.

Lucinda climbed the stairs, a cloud of fatigue around her. When she reached her room, she flopped down onto her bed. Looking at her dresser she examined from the black wand that she had proudly placed front and centre just days ago. She loved her wand, having inherited it from her mother. Having finished her sulking, she began to pack all of her school things into her trunk. The wand was the last thing she needed to pack. Picking it up, Lucinda inspected it like she always did. 14 inches long made from blackthorn with a unicorn hair core, but Lucinda's favourite part of it was the handle where the wand maker had taken the time painstakingly carve delicate roses around the top and base of the handle. It made her miss her mother to think of her starting her own first year with this wand; taking the same train, going to the same school and learning the same things. Lucinda reached around her neck to grab the thin chain that held up a silver locket. Taking the silver oval in her hands Lucinda opened it to reveal a picture of her mother and father looking proudly at the small baby her mother was holding. She wished that her mother never died so that life could go back to what it was in the picture, hardly perfect (there _was _a war going on after all) but better than it is now where certain things can't even be mentioned lest they stir up a memory of her. Wiping the few tears that had managed to slide down her cheeks, Lucinda began to get ready for bed revelling in the fact that in a few shorts weeks she would be on her way to Hogwarts on the legendary scarlet Hogwarts Express.

The train station was crowded with twice as many muggles as there were witches and wizards on Lucinda's recent trip to Diagon Alley. Manoeuvring her trolley through the crowds toward the barrier that leads to platform 9 ¾, Lucinda tried to ignore her old nanny who was escorting her to the train that day seeing as her father had left for Hogwarts days earlier. "Now, Lucinda are you certain that you have everything you need in your trunk, all your school clothes, books and pocket money?" Mrs. Barnaby fussed over Lucinda, "Yes, yes and yes. Don't worry; I made sure I have everything that I will need." Lucinda answered, used to her nanny's constant worrying. "The express leaves in twenty minutes which will certainly give you enough time to load your trunk and get on the train." Lucinda rolled her eyes at their earliness as they continued through the crowd and through the barrier. After loading her trunk onto the train and found she was one of the first people to arrive at the train station (aside from another first year who had introduced himself as Neville Longbottom) and she said goodbye to Mrs. Barnaby.

It was a tearful goodbye, at least for Mrs. Barnaby, who was dabbing her eyes with a silk handkerchief. "I've known you since you were only two years old. How much you've grown, oh, I can't believe it's your first year at Hogwarts already." Lucinda gave her a hug, "I'll write you when I get there." Mrs. Barnaby checked her watch. "Oh, I have to go. Goodbye Lucinda, make sure to visit during your summer, I want to hear all about your time at Hogwarts." She waved and walked off the platform. Lucinda turned to go find a place to sit on the train, choosing an empty compartment she sat down and pulled a book from her purse. _'A Complete Book of Spells'_was going to be the train ride entertainment. After ten minutes of uninterrupted reading, except for the sounds of more and more people entering the train.

Hearing the compartment door open, Lucinda looked up from her book to see someone she had met weeks prior to that day- Harry Potter. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Lucinda nodded, "Certainly Harry." He sat on the bench opposite to her. "What house do you think you'll be placed in?" Harry seemed confused, "House?" Lucinda realized how little he knew about Hogwarts. "Oh, there are four houses Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and when you arrive at Hogwarts you get sorted into one the four houses. You remain in that house during your entire time at school. I want to be in Slytherin, how about you?" Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I'll find out when we get to school. What's that book you're reading?" Harry and Lucinda talked about the book she had been reading for the next several minutes until a red haired boy opened the compartment door and asked if he could sit with them.

Sitting beside Harry he began to introduce himself, "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." Harry nodded, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Ron looked very shocked and excited, much more than Lucinda had when she had first met Harry. "So it's true then? Do you have the-the…" Ron stuttered excitedly. "The _scar?" _He whispered, Harry nodded and pulled his hair back to reveal the lightning shaped scar that he had since he was a baby. "Wicked." Even Lucinda thought the sight of his scar was awesome, a sign that he had survived but it made Lucinda the slightest bit jealous, why had _he_survived and her mother hadn't? Pushing the thought away Lucinda introduced herself, "I'm Lucinda, by the way." Just as she introduced herself, the trolley rolled up beside their compartment offering all manner of sweets. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" The gray haired lady asked poking her head into their compartment. "No thanks, I'm all set." Ron said holding up a bag of something unidentifiable to Lucinda. "No thank you, I don't like sweets very much." Lucinda answered politely. Harry, seeing Ron's disdain, bought the whole lot of chocolate and sweets.

"I cannot believe you bought all those sweets. With all that sugar you both won't sleep for weeks." Ron rolled his eyes. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans?" Harry asked holding up the box. "Those are actually pretty good, unless you get one of the gross flavours like earwax or dirt." Ron nodded, "My brother George swears he got a bogey flavoured one once." Harry immediately spat out the bean he was currently eating. Looking through the window Lucinda grabbed her purse which had her robes for that day tucked inside. "I'm going to go change into my robes; I suggest you do the same we'll be arriving soon." Turning on her heal, Lucinda left the compartment to find a place to change into her robes. She passed a girl with bushy hair who was going from compartment to compartment looking for something. "Excuse me, but you haven't seen a toad anywhere have you? A boy named Neville has lost one." Lucinda shook her head, "Sorry no. Do you know where I could change into my robes?" Pointing down the aisle she said instructed Lucinda to go to the lavatories at the end of the aisle. After thanking the girl she left to change into her robes. Quickly walking down the aisle, Lucinda entered the room and changed into her robes.

Going back to the compartment, she saw the girl she had seen earlier who had asked her about a toad entering the compartment. Just as she entered the room, the girl preformed a spell on Harry's glasses. Taking off his glasses Harry inspected the lenses, which were in perfect condition. "Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." Looking at Ron Hermione asked him with displeasure "And you are?" Ron smiled, "Ron Weasley." He answered with his mouth full of sweets. "Pleasure." Hermione said and quickly turned to Lucinda. "I'm Lucinda." Hermione turned to the two boys, "You should change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon. The two boys stood and made their way out of the compartment. "Where did you learn that spell?" Lucinda asked Hermione, "_Standard Book of Spells_, Year One." Lucinda nodded, "I knew it sounded familiar. But I do find that for learning how to preform spells and not just have to incantation _A Complete Books of Spells_is much better." The girls continued to talk about spell books until the train stopped at Hogsmeade station. Heading the call for all first years, Hermione and Lucinda stepped off the train to follow a very tall and large man Lucinda knew as Hagrid, the game keeper, to the boats.

Hogwarts was beautiful at night; the windows of the castle were all alight with candles creating a perfect reflection on the Black Lake. Gasps went around the boats as the new students gazed in wonder at beauty of the place where they would spend a great majority of the next seven years. After stepping off the boats the group was herded up the staircase that lead to the great hall. Heads whipped from side to side trying to take the beauty and enormity of the castle in. Lucinda first looked around at the castle, and then pushed her way through the crowd so to find her new friends whom she had seen near the front of the group. She made it very close to Harry and Ron before an older witch, one of the school's professors, stopped them at the top of the stairs. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. There are four houses they are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Now while you are here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breakings will you lose you points. At the end of the year the house with the most point will win the house cup." Just as she finished giving her miniature speech, a boy (whom Lucinda recognized as Neville Longbottom) dove for a toad that was sitting on the steps. The professor gave him a look and he mumbled a half-hearted, "Sorry." And went back to his place in the crowd. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." The professor left and the talking ensued. Lucinda started to make her way over to Harry and Ron when she noticed Draco Malfoy talking to them. Quickening her pace she was right behind Malfoy just as he was insulting Ron. "Red hair, hand me down robes. You must be a Weasley." Lucinda rolled her eyes, "Oh please Draco. You should hardly be the one to judge about family." Malfoy turned to face her, "Lucinda," Malfoy said with a hint of disgust, "How's your mother?" Lucinda resisted the urge to punch him in the face, "I believe she is fine. How's your aunt doing? Still enjoying her cell?" Malfoy was about to say something back to her when the professor tapped him on the shoulder. The sorting ceremony was about to begin.

Filing in a two by two line into the Great Hall the first looked all round at the bewitched sky having never seen anything as magnificent as the well named Great Hall. Filling up the space at the front of the four long tables, the professor began called everyone to attention to Professor Dumbledore announce regular start of term notices. Right after the professor explained what would happen during sorting and then began to call names up to be sorted. "Hermione Granger." Lucinda looked on at Hermione as she walked a bit nervously up to the stool. Hoping for the best Lucinda smiled at her, wishing her a silent 'good luck.' After hearing the Sorting Hat mumble for a few seconds he finally decided Gryffindor for her. Feeling a bit unhappy about the probability of her not being in the same houses as her new found friends Lucinda tuned out the sorting ceremony until she heard names she recognized. When Draco was called up Lucinda knew immediately he would get Slytherin, so instead of paying attention to the sorting she shifted her attention to her father who was looking her way. Smiling at him, she saw him raise an eyebrow the slightest bit probably telling her to pay attention. Instead she looked over at Harry who was rubbing his scar like it was hurting or something. She would have to ask him about that later.

When Ron was called up she slipped into his place beside Harry. "He'll get Gryffindor, I just know it." Lucinda commented to Harry, whose eyes were fixed on his friend. Just as the hat called out Gryffindor Lucinda nodded. "I knew it." Looking at the professor she actually paid attention when she called up Harry. The hall broke out into mass whispering about Harry, the Boy Who Lived, being placed in what house. Lucinda listened to the hat's side of the conversation with Harry who, as it seemed, did not want to be placed into Slytherin. After a few seconds the hat had decided. "Gryffindor!" It called and the entire Gryffindor table broke into applause. There was still much whispering going on as the professor called out Lucinda's name. "Lucinda Snape." Those who did hear however whispered more, Snape, as in _Professor Snape? The potions master?_ How could she be related to _him_of all people? As calmly as she could Lucinda walked up to the stool and sat down trying to relax as much as possible when the Hat was placed on her head. "Hmm…Brilliant mind, just like your father. Ah, but very daring…I know just where you belong. Gryffindor!" Lucinda's heart dropped to the floor. All her life she wanted to be in Slytherin like her mother and father had been in, only to have that stupid hat crush her dreams.

Not letting her emotions show she quickly made her way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Hermione. Tuning the rest of the sorting out but clapping when she gained a new house member Lucinda had whispered conversations with some of the older Gryffindors. She found out that the professor who was calling out names was Professor McGonagall whom she had heard about from her father. Just as the sorting was finished once again Professor McGonagall gained everyone's attention so the headmaster Professor Dumbledore could announce the beginning of the feast. Talk went around the table fast and soon Harry was asking one of Ron's brothers Percy about a certain Professor. "Say Percy, who's that teacher over there talking to Professor Quirrel?" Percy looked over to the teachers' table. "Oh, that's Professor Snape head of Slytherin house." Harry looked over at the professor again, "What's he teach?" This time Lucinda answered. "Potions, but it's no secret that he's been trying to snag the Dark Arts position for years." Ron turned to look at said professor. "He seems a bit dodgy, doesn't he?" Lucinda glared at Ron, "And he's also my father." Conversation near them quieted as the other students realized a child of one of their professors was in their midst. Not knowing what to say Ron mumbled a weak, "Sorry." Lucinda pushed down the feelings of being offended and accepted his apology, "It's alright, you didn't know." When all she really wanted to do was make him feel more ashamed of what he said but her politeness got the best of her. The conversations between Lucinda and Ron, however few before, now ceased due to obvious reasons.

Just as Lucinda was finishing her meal the ghosts of the school decided to make their appearance, Nearly Headless Nick popped up in the middle of the tables scaring Ron then scared him again by taking his head off. Lucinda chuckled a bit at this and continued eating. At the end of the meal when they were being escorted to their dorms by the house prefects Lucinda couldn't help but stare at the immense amount of staircases and paintings in that part of the castle. She waved at some of the paintings and discussed the history of certain paintings with Hermione. Walking further down a corridor they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Percy one of their house's prefects said the password and the painting swung open to reveal a grand common room. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. The boy's dormitory is upstairs and down to your left; girl's the same on your right. You'll find all of your belongings have already been brought up." Climbing the stairs to the dormitory, Lucinda felt an air of excitement wash over her and the rest of her group tomorrow was their first day of lessons and it was going to be very, very amazing.

After looking over the things that had been left for her and all the other girls she saw that on her bed someone had left an owl cage containing a tan tyto owl. Hermione, whose bed was beside her own, was the first to comment on it. "Beautiful owl, what is his or her name?" Lucinda looked around the cage, "I don't know, I don't have an owl." Hermione picked up a piece of parchment near the owl's cage. "This looks like it might go with the owl." Hermione said offering it to Lucinda. Taking the piece of paper she immediately recognized the writing as her fathers'. _To Lucinda, it's about time you have an owl of your own. This one's name is Taran. Please be good to him. –Father._ "So, where's the owl from?" Hermione asked as she got ready for bed. "My father, he thinks it will be good for me to have an owl of my own." Lucinda also began to get ready for bed while talking to Hermione and the other roommates of hers. Most conversations were focused around backgrounds and the next day's lessons. Lucinda was as excited as the rest of the girls in her room, tomorrow was the day she had been dreaming about since she was a small child-her first day of lessons at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter three, hope you enjoy it. I'll try to keep this chapter nice and long. Read and review please and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The first day of lessons was of course, for Lucinda and very nerve-wracking. Since the moment she woke up butterflies had been fluttering around in her stomach causing her to not eat very much during breakfast. It wasn't noticed by her fellow first years who were chattering excitedly about the upcoming lessons. "What do you think our first class will be like? Transfiguration, I wonder what we will do it that class…" Hermione droned on and on to Lucinda on what she suspected their first lesson would be like. Lucinda, not being a morning person, became very annoyed with the amount of conversation being directed at her and decided to make a little joke at Hermione. "I don't know, probably learn about transfiguration but that's just a guess." Ron and Harry, who were sitting across the table from them, laughed causing Hermione to glare at the three of them. "Sorry." They said at the same time looking like children who had gotten a scolding from their mother. By the time breakfast had ended and the four of them were heading off to their first class of the day, transfiguration taught by Professor McGonagall, Lucinda and Hermione were excited and followed the rest of the first years to their classroom, Ron on the other hand had convinced Harry to take a 'shortcut' to class to avoid the crowded halls. Overhearing their plan, Lucinda shook her head, "I bet you a galleon they get lost." Hermione laughed and they made their way to class.<p>

After Professor McGonagall assigned their work (copying the basic techniques and spells of transfiguration) and showed them an example of transfiguration by turning into a cat, Lucinda elbowed Hermione and mouthed '_I told you so'_ seeing as Harry and Ron had yet to show up for class. It was when Lucinda had finished copying the first paragraph of their assigned work when the two boys ran into the class and thought they weren't _that_ late but then McGonagall turned back into a human and scolded them for tardiness then getting lost. Lucinda found it amusing, Hermione did too by the way she rolled her eyes; it would of course be those two who would get into trouble on their first day of lessons. Returning to her work Lucinda focused on finishing copying down all the assigned pages, her flawless cursive soon filling the open notebook page in front of her. Nearing the end of class she let her mind slip to other things-mostly the potions class coming up. To her it was a dream come true; being able to see her father everyday-and even be taught by him! Potions had always been a favourite pastime of hers, by age six she could properly prepare half the potions in the first year potions textbook. By the time she finished copying down all she had to there was still ten minutes left in class so she began to read over her notes trying to memorize every important thing on the page. She noticed Hermione doing the same thing beside her and smiled, they were going to be friends _and_ competitors for that year and the rest of the years to come.

At the end of class while walking to potions Lucinda poked fun at Ron and Harry, "Now stay close boys, we wouldn't want you getting lost again." Ron rolled his eyes, "Very funny." Lucinda smiled and the entered dim potions classroom. "Real cheery place this is." Ron commented as he sat down beside Harry. "Some potions are sensitive to light, Ron. It's in the first chapter of our books." Hermione commented taking a seat beside Harry at the front of the class. "Rats." Muttered Lucinda, all of the seats at the front of the class had been taken. Looking around she saw Neville waving at her. "There's a seat here if you like." Smiling Lucinda took the seat to the left him, "Thanks." Putting her potions notebook out on her desk she waited for the beginning of class and began to chat a bit with Neville. "I don't think I'll be any good at potions, my Gran always said that I would be too clumsy for some of the stuff you have to do." Neville said frowning. "I'm certain you'll do just fine. As long as you can make simple potions and identify simple ingredients I don't think the class will be that hard." Before Neville could answer the door flew open and closed with a loud bang. Her father had arrived right on time to begin the class. He made his way from the back of the class to the front. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class," Lucinda resisted the urge to roll her eyes, if there was one thing her father hated was foolish wand-waving and silly incantations. He began speaking about how many would not be capable to make it in the art of potion making, but for the few who were able, his eyes rested on some of his house and then for a second on Lucinda, he would be able to teach _them_ many things about potion making. How to brew glory and put a stopper on death and other things Lucinda had heard many times before but was none the less transfixed on her father and couldn't wait to begin brewing potions. But then he noticed Harry, who looked like he was not paying attention in the slightest bit. Hermione nudged him and snapped his head up to look at the professor. Oh dear, was all Lucinda could think. He began to ask him questions pertaining to potion making, ones that most first years would not be able to answer unless having read the first few chapters in their potion books, something Harry had not done. Hermione's hand shot up to answer but Lucinda just shook her head; it was a waste of energy to even try to interrupt him while he was using public humiliation to teach someone a lesson about paying attention.

Lucinda felt a little mad when she saw Draco Malfoy laughing at Harry. He wouldn't be able to answer those questions either, she thought, so he should keep his mouth shut. As the lesson continued on the class was assigned a simple boil-cure potion to see what 'level' of potion making they were at. For Lucinda it was too easy, she had this potion down by heart but knew to still consult her textbook to make sure she was doing it perfectly. In half the time they were given she had finished adding all the ingredients and was letting in stew for the amount of time she knew would make it a little bit stronger having made the potion several times before. While stirring her own potion she didn't notice Neville adding something to his cauldron; if she was looking she would have noticed him add the wrong type leaf and too many at that which made the potion unstable. Having finished stirring she looked over into Neville's pot which had turned an odd shade of blue, trying to figure out what he could have done wrong to make it go like that. Busy looking at him she didn't have enough time to stop him from stirring which caused the potion to rapidly change colour and burn through the bottom of the cauldron spilling onto Lucinda's hand. Crying out in pain, Lucinda jumped back careful not to touch her hand knowing that it could make the effects worse or spread to other parts of her body. Whatever he had added turned the simple potion into something acid like, that once in contact with the skin on her hand it burned right through to her bones.

Attempting to stifle the inappropriate words from flowing from her mouth, Lucinda shook her hand a bit and tried to not scream bloody murder because of the pain. "Ah, my god Neville! What did you add to that?" Neville, who looked terrified, tried to calm her down and was frantically apologizing. "I'm sorry, it was an accident! What happened?" Holding out her shaking hand she showed him, the entire top part of her hand was almost gone leaving bit of bright red tissue and bone sticking through. "Oh my." Was all Neville before he turned an odd shade of white and green. Professor Snape had made his way to the back of the class to see what all of the commotion was. He looked at Lucinda, "What is the problem here?" He asked in a smooth but frustrated voice. Lucinda showed him her shaking hand; glancing at it He turned toward the class and picked the first name he could think of. "Potter, escort Lucinda down to the infirmary." Lucinda debated telling him that she could escort herself but knew better then to, especially in front of the class.

Harry quickly walked to the back the class to collect Lucinda and they made their way out the door to the infirmary. "How's your hand?" Lucinda was nearly doubled over in pain and was trying to keep the tears from leaking out; in the class the pain had been awful but bearable but now it felt like her hand was on fire and to Lucinda that didn't even fully describe the pain. "It's…" Lucinda had to take in a breath to keep from screaming, "Terrible, but at least…" She took in another deep breath to try to calm the pain, "It's my left hand." The attempt at humour fell flat. "You don't look very well." Her skin was pale and not the type of pale it usually was; a grey sort of unnatural pale. "I don't feel very well either." By the time they reached the infirmary Lucinda was near passing out. As soon as they entered the infirmary Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them, "All right," She went to Lucinda's side. "Let's get her to a bed." Harry helped Lucinda over to one of the nearest beds, by then she was sweating and shivering all at the same time. "What happened?" Being a bit shaken due to the recent events it took Harry a few extra seconds to properly answer the flustered nurse. "It was in potions class, something spilled on her hand." Madam Pomfrey sighed, first year potion accidents were always the worst. "Alright dear, let's see that hand." Madam Pomfrey mumbled to Lucinda picking up her hand. Where the potion hand landed was a mess of burnt flesh and was oozing something yellow, her veins had turned black and were standing out against the unnatural grey skin. To Harry she looked near death, all sweaty, shivering and pale.

Sensing his distress Madam Pomfrey glanced at Harry, "If you aren't hurt you can go back to class." He hesitated for a few seconds looking at his friend then turned and left, he would definitely be visiting her later. The corridor was crowded, telling Harry that class was over; making his way back to the potions class to collect his forgotten books he ran into Ron talking to Hermione. "Hi Ron, Hermione. What did I miss in potions?" Hermione was about to answer when Professor Snape blew by them, making his way around the students anyone in their potions class knowing obviously where he was going. "He was really hard on Neville; I think he almost made him cry." Ron said looking down the corridor at the silhouette of their professor. "Here, I picked up your things for you." Hermione said handing him his books and cauldron. "How is she?" Hermione didn't have to specify who 'she' was; the three of them were concerned with what happened to their friend. "When I left the infirmary she looked terrible, her hand was burnt and turning black. And I think she might've had a fever too." Harry told his two friends as they went to their next class.

For the rest of the day much of the school was talking about what happened to the first year, Lucinda, but more so about the potions master and how he was taking his daughter's injury. He didn't teach the second year potions class but had returned for the rest of the day, though majorly distracted and seemed more cruel than usual. In the infirmary, Lucinda laid flat and unmoving on her bed. Pain ran through her veins, Madam Pomfrey said she was in for a rough night; poison was running through her veins from that damn potion and although she had been given things to combat the poison and numb the pain, it still hurt. Not moving helped, thinking about things helped. Neville had been by before and apologized profusely. She forgave him of course, it wasn't exactly his fault, and she hadn't been paying attention. Right when Madam Pomfrey had been wrapping up her hand was when her father showed up, shooting questions left and right to Madam Pomfrey. Finally he went over to her bed and leaned down to look at her. "I-I'm s-sor-ry." Lucinda tried to say, she felt like this was her fault; all this commotion because of her. A ghost of a smile twitched at his lips, "Don't be." They spent the next few minutes talking but then the pain started to come back and suddenly Lucinda couldn't talk anymore and her father had to go back to class.

It seemed like hours before she heard anything around her, she had fallen into a light sleep and that seemed to make the pain less, but now she heard some people talking. Voices she recognized, _Harry, Ron and Hermione_ she thought, _they must have come to visit me_. It seemed like Madam Pomfrey was giving them a hard time about visiting, "She needs to sleep for a while and I won't be having you two get her all excited, it'll make the fever worse." Madam Pomfrey was trying to get them to leave. "Please Madam Pomfrey; we'll only be a few minutes. We just want to see how she's doing." There was a silence and a huff from Madam Pomfrey, "All right but you only have ten minutes." Lucinda heard footsteps and Harry said, "Thank you" to the nurse. Cracking an eye open Lucinda turned her head to the side. "How are you feeling?" Hermione asked her. Attempting to raise her hand to show Hermione her bandaged hand Lucinda felt pain shoot up her arm and instead settled for telling her to look at her hand. "It hurts right now but Madam Pomfrey by tomorrow I'll be able to leave but I have to keep my arm in a sling." Ron looked at her hand, "Looks bloody awful." Lucinda laughed. "It hurts something terrible too." By the time the ten minutes had passed they had barely scratched the surface on what had happened to Lucinda and what else she had missed during the rest of their classes. Madam Pomfrey quickly cleared Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the infirmary, once she was finished with them she went over to Lucinda's bed. "Alright, you'll be able to leave tomorrow night but first we have to make sure all that poison is done. Hold out your hand, there we are." Madam Pomfrey undid the wrapping on Lucinda's hand and grabbed the small bottle beside her bed. Unstoppering it she put a few drops onto Lucinda hand. Flinching she tried to pull back, "Oh will you stop fussing? It's going to hurt if it's going to heal." Madam Pomfrey scolded her. The signs of healing were obvious; the grey in her hand had already begun to dissipate and the veins of her wrist were becoming less and less obvious.

During the rest of Lucinda's time in the infirmary she spent sleeping and barely moving. After a full morning of classes after she was released from the hospital Lucinda's arm had begun to hurt. Sitting in the great hall with the other first years she began to rub her arm a nit hoping it would dull the pain. "Is your arm hurting you again?" Hermione inquired looking up from the notebook she had been writing in. "A little, but Madam Pomfrey said it would be sore for a while. I can't wait until I can take it out of the sling." Their conversation was interrupted by another first year named Seamus who had blown up his glass of water by accident. "That happened yesterday too." Hermione told Lucinda and they both laughed a bit. "Ah, mail's here." The girls heard Ron say. Lucinda saw her tyto owl Taran swoop down over to her table; he dropped an envelope into her hands as well as a small tin. "Oh, that's nice; my old nanny gave me some sweets." Lucinda said opening the tin; she closed it and quickly skimmed the letter, Mrs. Barnaby empathized at Lucinda's disappointment about not being in Slytherin house and wished her the best of luck during the school year. Lucinda opened the tin; it contained sugar cookies and a bit of candy. "Would you like some? My nanny makes the best sugar cookies I've ever had." Lucinda asked Hermione who smiled, said thank you and took a cookie. "Hey look, Neville's got a remembrall." Dean another first year said and head turned to look at Neville who held the clear ball in his hand. "I've read about those, the smoke turns red when you've forgotten something." Hermione said looking at the ball in Neville's hand as it began to turn red signalling that he had forgotten something. "The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." Muffled laughter went around the table, but it quickly dispersed in favour of excitement of the day's final lesson-flying. "I can't wait for our flying lesson; it's going to be so amazing to be able to fly." Hermione admitted to Lucinda. "I wish I was able to go for the lesson with you…" Her eyes landed on her arm in its white sling preventing her from taking the flying lesson. "Awful luck that is." Ron added overhearing a part of their conversation. "What are you going to be doing while we're flying?" Harry asked, sorry for his friend. "I don't know I'll probably end up in the common room or maybe I'll spend the time getting my bandage changed in the infirmary."

It turned out Lucinda ended up doing the latter so when Neville Longbottom was escorted into the infirmary with a broken wrist she was there. At dinner the first questions Lucinda asked her friends was what happened to Neville and furthermore what had happened to make McGonagall make Harry the house team's new seeker. "Well, first we were just practising the basics and Neville lost control of his broom so he ended up falling off and breaking his wrist-as you know." Ron told her and Hermione then continued the story from there. "He dropped his remembrall and that boy Malfoy picked it up and challenged Harry 'to go and get it' and threw the remembrall into the air. Of course Harry just had to go and get it. I thought for certain that Professor McGonagall was going to expel him." Ron jumped back into the story. "It was brilliant, it was. You'll do great during that first game." Harry shrugged off the compliment; he'd never even heard the rules of Quidditch before.

After a week of school things turned into a routine, at least for Lucinda, weekdays were spent in class, studying or doing work and her weekends were spent in her father's office helping him sort potion ingredients and getting some few small lessons on spells, charms, hexes and arranges of other things that were more suitable for her level of skill than the simple first year lessons. Lucinda hoped that by third year she'd be able to cast a proper Patronus charm. Given that she had been learning things most spell casters her age wouldn't even think to know let alone preform properly, Lucinda always found things like charms class increasingly boring. They had barely even done charms, just practiced wrist movements and proper pronunciation of different charms. Today they were going to finally preform a hover charm. At the point in time where Lucinda actually paid a bit of attention Professor Flitwick was reminding them of a proper wrist movement and pronunciation of the charm-Wingardium Leviosa. Lucinda whispered "This is simple." To Hermione who had just shushed her. Finally when they been granted permission to practice Lucinda was distracted by Ron, who was waving is wand about and saying the charm incorrectly. Right when she was about to say something to him Hermione stepped in and reprimanded him for not doing the charm's required wrist movement or saying the charm itself correctly. Looking back to her feather Lucinda remembered everything she needed to do, "Wingardium Leviosa." She said plainly and the feather began to float. Hermione quickly followed suit and made her feather fly about. "Well done Ms. Snape and Ms. Granger!" Exclaimed Professor Flitwick, "Everyone look here at these two ladies. Splendid!" When the professor had finished praising the two girls, Seamus began again to try to make his feather float. Instead, perhaps because he was saying the charm wrong, blew up right in his face. After the initial surprise muffled laughter filled the class. "What is that, the third time it's happened to him?" Lucinda asked Hermione. "I think so." Hermione answered laughing a bit.

When class had finished and everyone was leaving the room Hermione and Lucinda were talking as they made their way to the next class of the day. "Oh, shoot. I forgot my notebook in class." Lucinda said as she sifted through her collection of books in her bag. "I'm going to go run back and get it." Going as fast as she could Lucinda ran back to class to grab her book. Entering the class she grabbed the notebook and rushed out to re-join her classmates. By the time she had reached their next class she was almost late, but she was more concerned with the fact that Hermione wasn't there. When their classes had finished, there was still no sign of Hermione. Worried about her friend she asked Pavarti Patil, another Gryffindor first year, if she had seen her. "Yes, she's been in the bathroom all afternoon crying." Lucinda thanked her and ran to put her books back her dormitory. After returning her books she went to the girl's bathroom where Hermione was supposedly hiding in. "Hermione? Are you in here?" Lucinda heard muffled sniffles. "Okay, I know you're in here. What happened?" She waited for Hermione to answer but only heard a muffled "Go away." Lucinda went to the stall she heard all the noise coming from and knocked on the green door. "Are you okay?" Lucinda asked deeply concerned for her friend. "Why do you care? Everyone else thinks I'm a nightmare." Hermione said through her tears. "Who said that?" Lucinda asked, feeling very upset. "Ron did and all of his friends agreed." A larger feeling of upset came over Lucinda; she had thought that Rona and Harry were at least friends with them. "Ron and his friends are stupid boys and stupid boys say stupid things that smart girls like us shouldn't pay any mind to." Lucinda told Hermione, quoting something very similar her father had told her when she was young about dealing with bullies. "Besides, I'm your friend and I like you just fine, why should you care what they think?" Hermione stopped sniffling and unlocked the cubicle door, "Thank you for being a friend Lucinda." When she stepped out of the stall she realized why her friend hadn't answered. Lucinda's eyes were fixed on the giant troll that had somehow made its way into the girl's lavatory.

Hermione backed into the stall while Lucinda stood paralyzed by fear. The troll swung its club at them; Lucinda ducked at the last moment and tried to pull her wand out. When the troll swung its club a second time Lucinda narrowly escaped being hit again but her wand got knocked away and rolled across the floor out of her reach. The troll kept swinging his club almost hitting both Lucinda and Hermione several times; every time Lucinda tried to make a move for her wand the troll would swing its club toward her destroying the chances she had to save. Less than thirty seconds after the troll entered the bathroom Ron and Harry came running in. "Distract it!" Lucinda shouted at them and they began to throw the shattered pieces of the wooden cubicle at the troll. While the boys distracted the troll Lucinda tried to find her wand amidst the rubble of the bathroom while Hermione, wandless and defenseless against the fully grown mountain troll, tried to get to the other side of the bathroom where Ron and Harry were, but her attempt was thwarted when she had to hide under the sinks when the troll turned to her. He swung his club and hit the sinks Hermione had been hiding under only seconds ago. Lucinda, having found her wand, turned toward the scene, the troll had Harry by his ankle and was trying to hit him with his club while Ron was trying to perform a spell. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron yelled finally getting the spell right. He used the spell to drop the troll's own club on its head. It dropped Harry and stumbled toward them growling, the club dropping not having the knock-out effect they probably wished it had. "Petrificus Totalus!" Lucinda shouted pointing her wand at the troll. The troll went rigid and fell to the ground, "Is it…dead?" Hermione asked walking towards the unconscious troll. "No, it'll be able to move again soon I think." Lucinda answered, not sure of how long it would take for the spell to wear off. Harry leaned over the troll and grabbed his wan d from the troll's nose, "Oh, gross." Ron said making a face. "Troll bogies." Was all Harry said as he wiped the disgusting slime off on his robes.

As Lucinda was about to ask where the teachers were Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrel and Professor Snape ran into the bathroom. "Oh! Oh my goodness," Seeing Harry and Ron first she ordered them to explain themselves. "It's my fault Professor McGonagall ." Hermione interrupted, "I went looking for the troll; I'd read about them and thought I could handle it but I was wrong. If Harry, Ron and Lucinda hadn't come and found me I'd probably be dead." Lucinda looked at Hermione incredulously for telling a lie to a teacher. "Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational thinking on your part and I am very disappointed in you Ms. Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment." The professor turned to the three others, "As for you three, I hope you realize just how fortunate you are, not many first years could take on a fully-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck." Smiles crept unto their faces. They had just earned their house fifteen points! The smile on Lucinda's face fell when she looked at her father. He was very disappointed, it was written on his face and that only meant to Lucinda the rest of her weekends at Hogwarts would be spent sorting potion ingredients and writing lines. As Professor Quirrel ushered them out of the room Lucinda felt the heavy stare of her father. "Please come with me to my office." He told her in a flat voice. Her three friends turned to her, "I…Am probably going to get in trouble. I'll see you in the common room." And she turned on heel and went to go to her father's office where she would probably get chewed out for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

When they reached his office and sat down at his desk the questions began. "I do not understand how someone as smart as you could do something as stupid and irresponsible as this Lucinda. I am seriously disappointed in you and before you even start I don't believe the story Ms. Granger came up with, so please tell me why there was reason to lie." Lucinda's shoulders slumped forward a bit, she hated when her father put her on the spot even if it was just the two of them. "Well, Hermione had been in the bathroom…crying." She didn't know whether or not she should have mentioned that. "So I went to go try to get her to come out and after a while of convincing she finally came out of the stall and that's when the troll entered the bathroom. Then Ron and Harry came rushing in and they tried to distract the troll so Hermione could get away from it and I could get my wand because it was buried in rubble." Severus nodded sensing truth in the story, "Which one of you incapacitated the troll?" He asked Lucinda, hoping it was her because it would prove his belief her abilities were much more advanced than any other first year. "I did, I used the body-bind curse; it was the first spell I could think of that would bring down a troll." Severus rose from his desk and made his way to the shelves in his office which were full of communal ingredients for students who had forgotten to purchase or lost different types of potion ingredients. "It was good thinking for you to use a body-binding curse against the troll, but what is more exceptional is that you were able to perform such a curse with no instruction on how to do so as of yet. Therefore every Saturday you will be here at 3 o'clock sharp for advanced lessons," Lucinda felt thankful; she had thought for sure she was going to be in trouble. "But that does not excuse the seriousness of your actions; while I will not be informing Professor McGonagall of the lie the four of you told her, after each of your advanced lessons you will be sorting potion ingredients." Such punishment was expected by Lucinda having had to sort, label and find countless vials, bottles and boxes of ingredients as child in punishment for doing something naughty.

Returning to the common room she was met by her three friends who had been anxiously waiting for her return. "How did it go?" Hermione asked worriedly. "I have to spend the rest of my Saturdays sorting potion ingredients and various other things." A silence fell upon the group. "Well… that's not so bad I suppose. I mean, he could have had you sent home." Commented Ron, Lucinda nearly laughed; sorting things was something she hated with a passion. "I reckon I'll be cross eyed by the end of the year though. He used to make me sort out leaves, dried up things, all manner of potions ingredients when I was younger, I swear sometimes it felt like my head was going to explode from sorting out small little things." After talking a bit for a little more than half an hour, Hermione decided it would be best if they went to bed seeing how late it was getting. Hours later, when most people at the castle were sleeping or trying to do so, Lucinda stared up at the canopy above her. She missed her room and her bed; the bed she was on was too soft and made her back hurt. "Lucinda?" A whisper made its way over to her. "Yes?" She answered the voice, it took a few seconds but she realized the voice was Hermione's. "Are you awake?" Lucinda rolled her eyes, "Obviously." She then heard the sound of Hermione rolling over to face her, "Oh, right. I couldn't sleep and I was wondering why you don't let anyone call you Lucy?" Rolling over so she was facing Hermione's general direction she let out a sigh; she knew this question was going to come up after she snapped at Draco Malfoy for calling her that. "When I was four, it was around the time that I started to…remember things about my mom. She had died just before I turned one and she was the first person to call me Lucy; it really upset me that she wasn't with me anymore and the name Lucy just made me upset so I started telling people to call me Lucinda. I was told that I was bossiest four-year-old anyone knew." Hermione laughed a bit and Lucinda yawned. "I'm so tired. Goodnight." As they fell asleep, Lucinda couldn't help but feel happy that she finally had friends she could rely on. And for the first time in years Lucinda did not dream of her mother dying. 

* * *

><p><strong>Holy cr*p! That took so much longer than expected to write. Please r&amp;r! It really helps me to correct my writing when I get constructive criticism.<strong>


End file.
